Sans' Private Chatroom
by blxxdinghxart
Summary: Sans , he promised himself to make a Chatroom , a private one , so he did it and invited people he wanted to talk(or even annoy them) However , it wasn't that easy to get along when multiple people are in the chat . (Any ships are allowed , give me sins .)(FIRST ONE)(MORE PEOPLE OR ALONE IS ALLOWED)(AU WHERE THE DEAD KIDS HAS THEIR OWN BODY AND SOUL)
1. Toriel And Asgore

Heya this is my first one , so please be easy with me and don't get angry if I make mistakes , besides I'm on my mobile .

If you reviews want Sans to invite someone in his private chatroom , go for it and say who you wanna be next . Alone , multiple , whatever !

 **TORIEL AND ASGORE**

 **[punnyskeleton85] has opened the chat [PrivateCR] .**

 **[Goatmom] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : heya tori

 **Goatmom** : Sans ? Oh , is that you ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : yep , we are not alone tho

 **Goatmom** : Huh ? What do you mean by that ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : here

 **[TeaLover] has logged in .**

 **TeaLover** : Oh no , was I invited on accident ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : nope , you're not

 **Goatmom** : ..

 **TeaLover** : Tori ! Is that you , my dear ?

 **[Goatmom] has logged out .**

 **TeaLover** : What have I done ...

 **TeaLover** : What kind of monster am I ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : oh my godd that tickled my funny bone

 **[Goatmom] has logged in .**

 **[Goatmom] has logged out .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : tori i think you should stop skulling around

 **punnyskeleton85** : wow i used my pun on nothing

 **[Goatmom] has logged in .**

 **TeaLover** : Tori , I could've been listened you before all of this happened . I shouldn't kill the childrens in the first place , it's all my fault that you're in this situation .

 **[Goatmom] has logged out .**

 **TeaLover** :

 **punnyskeleton85** : i am thinking she doesn't even goat the time for your talking

 **TeaLover** :

 **punnyskeleton85** : are you angry

 **TeaLover** :

 **punnyskeleton85** : hello

 **[Goatmom] has logged in .**

 **Goatmom** : Okay , okay , I give up .

 **TeaLover** : Tori , please have mercy on me .

 **Goatmom** : Sans are you there ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : just a sex

 **TeaLover** :

 **Goatmom** :

 **punnyskeleton85** : i meANT TO TYPE SEC

 **Goatmom** : It's fine , since the kids isn't in the chat

 **punnyskeleton85** : is the kids behaving ,, especially that hellspawn

 **Goatmom** : Sans , that's not nice ! Chara , they aren't like that .

 **punnyskeleton85** : tori , you won't like what happened to you and the others in other timeline .

 **Goatmom** : What ? What other timeline ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : i'll talk to you with alphys about it later

 **punnyskeleton85** : are you there , old man

 **TeaLover** : Yes , yes uh ! Tori , please . Accept my mercy , I didn't mean to kill the other childrens on purpose ...

 **Goatmom** : Did you say something ?

 **TeaLover** : I just want to see you again , Tori ... And the kids too . Please don't kick me out .

 **Goatmom** : I'm done , Sans , come over for a pie ! As for you , Asgore , you're not invited .

 **punnyskeleton85** : rejected

 **[Goatmom] has logged out .**

 **TeaLover** : Time to go back to my corner .

 **[TeaLover] has logged out .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : wow asgore you're

 **punnyskeleton85** : welp nvm

 **[punnyskeleton85] has closed the chat [PrivateCR] .**

Post a review if you want Sans to invite others and tell me who will it be !

Sometimes I'll do the random !


	2. Papyrus

**PAPYRUS**

 **[punnyskeleton85] has opened the chat [PrivateCR] .**

 **[punnyskeleton85] has set the chat to PUBLIC .**

 **[Anonymous1] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeletono5** : oops

 **[Anonymous2] has logged in .**

 **[StrongFish91] has logged in .**

 **StrongFish91** : HEY PUNK !

 **Anonymous1** : Who are you

 **StrongFish91** : Woopsy doopsy ! Wrong chat !

 **[punnyskeleton85] kicked [StrongFish91] , [Anonymous1] , [Anonymous2] out from the chat .**

 **[punnyskeleton85] has set the chat to PRIVATE .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **Coolskeleton95** : SO AS I WAS SAYING

 **punnyskeleton85** : hey bro

 **Coolskeleton95** : UH OH , METTATON , DID YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME ... WAIT ..

 **punnyskeleton85** : you were talking to M ? what were you guys talking ?

 **Coolskeleton95** : SANS !? UMM , NYEH ...

 **punnyskeleton85** : oh no , was he ...

 **Coolskeleton95** : SANS ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : nope no no the bone zone is fucking closed

 **punnyskeleton85** : brb pap

 **Coolskeleton95** : WHAT ?

 **Coolskeleton95** : WHAT IS ' BRB'

 **No response .**

 **Coolskeleton95** : ... BROTHER ? ARE YOU ALRIGHT THERE ?

 **Nothing .**

 **Coolskeleton95** : ...

 **Coolskeleton95** : I WISH TO MARRY SPAGHETTI !

 **punnyskeleton85** : ok , im back sorry that took lo

 **punnyskeleton85** : paps , what

 **Coolskeleton95** : WHAT ?! YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME ?!

 **punnyskeleton85** : oh my god paps pffffffff

 **Coolskeleton95** : WHAT IS SO FUNNY !

 **punnyskeleton85** : *insert laughing emoticon here*

 **Coolskeleton95** : SIGH .. I DONT GET WHY PEOPLE LAUGH AT ME , IT FEELS WRONG !

 **punnyskeleton85** : hey papyrus guess what is my favourite instumental

 **Coolskeleton95** : DONT ..

 **punnyskeleton85** : TROMBONE !

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged out .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85:** oh my god im so sorry i didn't know that was .. tear-rib-le

No response .

 **punnyskeleton85** : paps

 **Coolskeleton95** : THAT WAS NOT A GOOD PUN !

 **punnyskeleton85** : i know , there's a reason for me to pick a bone with you .

 **Coolskeleton95** : AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **[Coolskeleton95] has lost connection to the chat .**

 **punnyskeleton85:** well

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85:** c'mon bro , that was pretty ... humerus .

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged out .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged out .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged out .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **Coolskeleton95:** FOR THE SAKE OF OUR BONES , I DEMAND YOU TO STOP ADDING ME TO THE CHAT BROTHER !

 **Coolskeleton95** : ALSO , I THINK I AM GOING TO MAKE A SPAGHETTI FOR MYSELF NOW .

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged out .**

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85:** dont be upsetti , have some spaghetti

 **Coolskeleton95** : I AM NEVER GONNA BELIEVE WITH MYSELF AGAIN

 **punnyskeleton85** : bro

 **punnyskeleton85** : bro no no

 **Coolskeleton95** : GOODBYE , SANS .

 **[Coolskeleton95] has logged out**

 **[punnyskeleton85] has deleted the chat [PrivateCR]**

Goddamnit , Sans . What have you done ?

Don't worry , the shorty skeleton will still make a new chat and apologize to Papyrus ! So , it's not the end . Cheeerssss .


	3. Frisk And Chara

**FRISK AND CHARA**

 **[punnyskeleton85] has created a new chat . [NewPCR]**

 **[PacifistChild] has logged in .**

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : sup lovebirds

 **YourWorstNightmare:**

 **PacifistChild** : Hhey ! We aren't- Wait , Sans , is that you ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : tibia honest i don't know anymore .

 **YourWorstNightmare** : SERIOUSLY !? ANYTHING BUT THIS PIECE OF SHIT !

 **punnyskeleton85** : what's wrong , did you catch your breathe .

 **PacifistChild** : Um guys ... please just get along .

 **YourWorstNightmare** : NO , NOT GONNA FUCKING HAPPENING .

 **punnyskeleton85:** listen to your precious frisky right there

 **YourWorstNightmare:** OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

 **PacifistChild:** This , isn't gonna be okay ...

 **punnyskeleton85** : i am gonna give you a .. bed time , other kiddo .

 **YourWorstNightmare** : HELL NO I WILL KILL YOU

 **PacifistChild** : wow , Sans , your puns are .. bare-bones .

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged out .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : they do want a bed time , do they ?

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged in .**

 **YourWorstNightmare** : STOP

 **YourWorstNightmare** : FRISK , HELP , I AM BEING ADDED BACK TO THIS CAT

 **PacifistChild** : ... cat ?

 **YourWorstNightmare** : CHAT* WELL I'LL JUST LEAVE

 **punnyskeleton95** : unfurtunately , you will never escape from this , that's a re-leaf , right .

He sended a pic of leaves .

 **YourWorstNightmare** :

 **punnyskeleton95** : hey , kids . gusss who's gonna be your dunkle soon

 **YourWorstNightmare** : And , what the fuck is a dunkle ?

 **PacifistChild** : I thought you knew , Chara !

 **YourWorstNightmare** : wait ...

 **YourWorstNightmare** : dont tell me

 **YourWorstNightmare** :

 **punnyskeleton85** : that's right , kids . me !

 **YourWorstNightmare** : No

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged out .**

 **PacifistChild:** Was that a joke or what ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : nope . now i think i can pun-ish the kids who aren't acting right , not you kiddo . you're cool not as cool as papyrus though

 **punnyskeleton85** : no offense

 **PacifistChild** : Haha , that's fine , wait , you're going to punish Chara is they acted bad ?

 **punnyskeleton85** : yeah , i will lock them inside their bedroom , so they can't get out .

 **PacifistChild** : You don't need to that , though ..

 **punnyskeleton85** : why not

 **PacifistChild** : Because I uh .. They're my sibling ? I care about them .

 **PacifistChild** : So , I'll take care of them if they aren't acting right ..

 **punnyskeleton85** : i see where this is going

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : hey murderer , frisk likes you

 **PacifistChild** : SANS WHAT THE HECK

 **punnyskeleton85** : they were too afraid to confess so i'm pointing it out on you , other kid

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged out .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : hmm

 **PacifistChild** : Sans , please don't

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged in .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : apparently they wanted to have a date with you so badly

 **PacifistChild:**

 **YourWorstNightmare:** wait what

 **YourWorstNightmare:** Frisk was that true

 **[PacifistChild] has logged out .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : just you and me , huh

 **[YourWorstNightmare] has logged out .**

 **punnyskeleton85** : atleast that worked out for those lovers .

 **[punnyskeleton85] has closed the chat . [NewPCR]**

Just to let you know , there will also be a part 2 and more for the previous chapters but they will come out after some 3 other chapters, so keep on waiting for the new chapters !

Also , I like this ship !


End file.
